


Mute

by ddalkimilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vibrators
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk
Summary: Jihoon berani bolos kelasnya demi menolong orang yang terjebak di dalam kamar mandi
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf kalo aneh dan canggung...

Jihoon pagi itu terlambat bangun. Sehingga menyebabkannya pergi terburu-buru ke kampus. Bahkan tidak sempat memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan maid rumahnya. Jadwal siap-siap paginya banyak terlewat. Menjadikannya sekarang berada di kamar mandi kampus. 

"Gak ada orang kan?" Gumamnya pelan. Karena memang kamar mandi tersebut berada jauh dari gedung utama ataupun lobi kampusnya. Selain itu letaknya yang berada di sudut membuat kamar mandi tersebut jarang dikunjungi. 

"Baguslah." Jihoon mulai melepas pakaiannya. Berganti ke pakaian yang lebih rapih. Juga mengganti sandal rumahnya menjadi sepatu kets. Ia juga merapikan penampilan wajahnya. Memasang lensa kontak, menyisir rambutnya, serta memakai suncream. Tidak lupa menyemprot parfum. Setelah selesai ia mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya. 

"Ngh!" Jihoon menoleh. Terkejut dengan suara tersebut. Ia berhenti merapikan barangnya lalu berjalan ke arah koridor bilik. Melihat ada satu bilik di ujung koridor yang tertutup. Ia mengetuknya pelan. 

"Ada orang?" 

"A-ada mas." Jihoon mengernyit. Suara tersebut terdengar bergetar. 

"Masnya gak papa?" Tanya Jihoon. 

"Gak! Papa kok mas!" Suara lelaki yang berada di dalam bilik tersebut sangat aneh. Jihoon mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengangguk. 

"Yaudah deh kalo papa-" 

"Tunggu dulu mas!" Jihoon terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berteriak. 

"Ada apa mas?" Jihoon kembali berdiri di depan pintu bilik. Menunggu orang dalam bilik tersebut berbicara. 

"Masnya bisa bantu saya gak ya?" 

"Bantu apa mas?" Tanya Jihoon lagi. Ia lalu melirik jam tangannya. Berpikir masih ada sedikit waktu hingga kelas keduanya mulai. 

"Tapi kalau gak mau bantuin gak papa mas! Ini saya ada di posisi kejebak." 

"Kejebak gimana mas? Kekunci?" 

"Gak mas," ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Ini saya mau ngeluarin vibrator tapi gak bisa." 

"Hah?!" Jihoon memekik. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tiba-tiba menyesali pilihannya untuk menolong lelaki tersebut. 

"Duh maaf mas, kalau gak mau bantuin gak papa." Jihoon langsung memutar otaknya. Melihat kalau lelaki tersebut meminta bantuannya yang notabene orang asing, berarti tidak ada kenalannya yang tau kalau ia berada di sini. Apalagi fakta kalau ia memakai vibrator. 

"Cukup ngeluarin aja kan?" Tanyanya kemudian. Berpikir bahwa kalau ia berniat untuk menolong, maka seharusnya situasi itu tidak akan mengganggu. 

"Iya mas." Lalu bunyi klik dari pintu terdengar. Jihoon mendorong pintu tersebut. Memperlihatkan seorang lelaki dengan posisi sedikit aneh berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ia tampak seperti duduk namun bokongnya tidak menyentuh tutup kloset. Selain itu punggunya bersandar ke dinding belakangnya dengan tangan berpegangan pada tempat tisu. Celana jeansnya turun hingga lutut. Wajahnya tampak pasrah dan putus asa. 

"Masnya nungging belakangin saya mas." Jihoon membantu lelaki tersebut untuk bangkit. Lalu dengan perlahan berbalik mrmbelakangi Jihoon. Tubuhnya ia tumpukan pada water sistem pada klosetnya. Sedangnya kakinya ia lebarkan sedikit dan menaikkan pantatnya. Memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut. 

"Saya masukin ya mas." Jihoon berkata sembari perlahan memasukan jari telunjuknya. Memastikan seberapa jauh vibrator tersebut masuk. Sedikit terkejut karena ia baru merasakan vibratornya saat telunjuknya masuk sampai hampir pangkal jarinya. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan lagi jarinya. 

"Dalem banget mas. Pantesan susah keluarnya." 

"Iya mas, makanya dari tadi coba dikeluarin sendiri gak bisa." Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum memasukan lagi jarinya. Kali ini telunjuk dan jari tengah, agar ia dapat menarik keluar vibrator tersebut. Tapi ternyata benda itu cukup sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Beberapa kali jarinya mencoba untuk menjangkau. 

"Ah.." Lelaki itu mendesah. Rupanya jari Jihoon yang berusaha menjangkau vibrator tersebut tidak sengaja mengenai titik sensitifnya. 

"Maaf mas! Agak susah buat ngeluarinnya. Lubang masnya juga kering banget. Gimana tadi masukinnya mas? Masnya kering banget begini." Jihoon bertanya masih sembari menggapai vibrator tersebut. 

"Tadi sih pas masukin masih basah mas. Tapi pas mau keluarin susah terus jadi kering..." Balas lelaki tersebut. Tampaknya mulai lelah dengan posisi tersebut. 

"Bentar mas dikit lagiii... ih!" Jihoon masih berusaha menggapai vibrator tersebut. Tapi saat ia akan mencapit benda tersebut dengan jarinya, vibrator itu lepas dan masuk lebih jauh. Lelaki di depannya menegang. Ia menggeram rendah. 

"Dikit lagi mas, sebentar!" Jihoon dilanda panik karena tidak sengaja mendorong vibrator tersebut masuk lebih dalam. Ia menggapai lagi vibrator tersebut. Namun kali ini tidak sengaja menekan tombol pada vibrator tersebut. 

"Angh!" Suara bergetar terdengar. Lelaki di depannya melenguh. Jihoon panik. Jarinya menjadi lebih sibuk mencari kembali tombol untuk mematikan benda tersebut. Namun aksinya malah menambah fraksi kepada lelaki tersebut. Ia berusaha menarik kembali vibrator tersebut. Namun saat menekan sebuah tombol, vibrator tersebut bergetar lebih kencang. 

"Ahh! Eungh!" Lelaki di depannya mulai mendesah tak karuan. Pinggulnya juga mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. Jihoon akhirnya menyerah dan hendak mengeluarkan jarinya. 

"Jangan! Jangan dikeluarin! Finger me!" Jihoon melotot. Tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Namun mencoba berpikir positif saat celananya sendiri mulai sempit karena desahan lelaki di depannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak di dalam lubang tersebut. Menggelitik beberapa tempat sampai akhirnya lelaki di depannya menegang. Tubuhnya membusung pelan bersama orgasmenya yang datang. Karenanya vibrator tersebut terdorong. Jihoon yang dapat meraihnya segera mengeluarkannya. Ia mematikan vibrator tersebut lalu berdiri. 

"Udah ya mas. Saya mau pergi dulu." Jihoon hendak pergi. Karena memang tujuan utamanya adalah membantu lelaki tersebut untuk mengeluarkan vibrator dari dalam lubangnya. 

"Sebentar mas! Eungh... itu yang dibawah gak mau diselesain dulu?" Jihoon melirik celananya yang memang sedikit menggembung. Ia lalu menatap lelaki tersebut. 

"Karena mas udah bantu saya, biar sekarang saya yang bantu masnya." Lalu tanpa Jihoon sadari lelaki tersebut sudah menariknya masuk kedalam bilik dan menutup pintunya. Tubuhnya dihentakkan ke pintu bersamaan dengan datangnya ciuman liar. Jihoon terkejut awalnya. Berpikir tentang kelas keduanya yang pastinya sudah mulai. Saat itu ciuman mereka terlepas. Jihoon menatap lelaki di depannya. Mata sipit yang naik, pipi tembab, juga bibir yang kenyal. 

"Masa bodo!" Ujarnya sebelum mencium lelaki itu. Keduanya mengesap satu sama lain. Tangan mereka juga sudah bergerak liar di tubuh satu sama lain. Jihoon menggigit kecil bibir bawah lelaki itu. Mendapatkan akses kedalam mulutnya. Dimasukkannya lidahnya lalu mengabsen satu persatu gigi dari lelaki tersebut. Tangannya pun tidak diam. Perlahan masuk kedalam kemeja lelaki tersebut dan mencari putingnya. Begitu menemukan, ia cubit dan diputarnya puting tersebut. Mendapat lenguhan dari lelaki itu. 

"Nah-nama!" 

"Soonyoung-akhh!" Jihoon masih bermain di puting tersebut. Sesekali mengecup rahang lelaki yang bernama Soonyoung tersebut. 

"Jihoon." Balasnya sebelum tangannya merayap dan mulai melingkari lubang Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggelinjang. Tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Jihoon. 

"Eungh, Jihoon..." Jihoon menggeram rendah saat mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan segera memasukan satu jarinya dan mulai menggerakannya. Soonyoung dengan suka rela menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan jari Jihoon. 

"Gak sabaran." 

"Masukin aja! Fore playnya udah-akh ah! Tadi! JIHOON!" Jihoon baru saja menekan titik sensitifnya. Jihoon menyeringai. Jarinya masih ia gunakan untuk melebarkan lubang Soonyoung. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan penisnya. Mengurutnya sebentar. 

"Buruan-akh!" Jihoon menekan prostatnya dengan sengaja. 

"Gak sabaran banget ternyata lu orangnya." Jihoon mengeluarkan jarinya. Lalu membalikan posiai tubuh Soonyoung. Ia perlahan memasukan miliknya. Menggeram merasakan lubang Soonyoung yang memeluk erat miliknya. 

"Eumh... lu juga ternyata lama oran-nghh-nya! AKH!" Soonyoung berpegangan kloset di depannya. Jihoon baru saja menghentak dan memasukan seluruh penisnya dalam satu gerakan kasar. 

"Emnhh... udah kayak tadi aja tetep sempit.." Jihoon berujar pelan sembari meremas pantat Soonyoung. Membuat lelaki tersebut melenguh. Dengan sengaja ia mengencangkan lubangnya. Menjepit milik Jihoon. 

"Aah.." Jihoon mendesah merasakan miliknya yang dijepit erat. Perlahan bergerak. Mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan sebelum menghentaknya masuk. Menghasilkan desahan dari mulut Soonyoung. Jihoon terus melakukan kegiatannya dengan tempo lambat. 

"Angh! Akh! Ah!" Soonyoung terus meracau. Merasakan penis Jihoon yang menggesek lubangnya. Tangannya makin erat mencengkram kloset. Tubuhnya meremang oleh sensasi tersebut. 

Jihoon masih keluar masuk dengan tempo pelan. Membuat Soonyoung mulai frustasi karena tidak bisa orgasme denfan cepat. Tangannya mulai mengurut kepunyaannya sendiri. Kadang juga berpindah pada putingnya. Mencoba memberi rangsangan yang lebih kuat. Jihoon menyadarinya. Namun dengan sengaja tetap bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Soonyoung sendiri mulai bergerakan pinggulnya. 

"Jihoon-nnhh! Cepetan! Akh! Cepethhan dikithhh!" Jihoon akhirnya mulai bergerak dengan cepat. Merubah posisinga sedikit sebelum bergerak lebih kasar. Mencari titik nikmat Soonyoung. Soonyoung lanjut meracau. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak. 

"Anghh! Jihoonhh! Jiihh!" Tangannya menyentuh tangan Jihoon yang berada di pinggulnya. Lalu mulai bergerak bersama Jihoon. Mencari titik nikmatnya Sendiri. 

"Akh!" Soonyoung memekik saat Jihoon mengenai titik sensitifnya. Jihoon menyeringai lalu dan mulai menyerang titik tersebut. Membuat Soonyoung menggelinjang. Racauannya makin tidak jelas. 

"Ji-akh! Eungh! Ah! Di-situhh!" Soonyoung meracau. Mendesah, memekik, melenguh. Jihoon dapat merasakan lubang Soonyoung yang berkedut. Gerakannya makin cepat dan kasar. Menyerang terus menerus titik sensitif Soonyoung. 

"Jihoon-akh! Mah-mau keluarhhh!" 

"Tahan!" Jihoon berbisik sebelum menutup kepala penis Soonyoung dengan jempolnya. Menahannya mencapai pelepasannya. Soonyoung mengerang frustasi. Berusaha menahan orgasmenya yang sudah menggelitik perut. 

"Aakh! Jihoon! Please-akh!" Soonyoung mulai memohon. Tidak kuat menahan orgasmenya saat Jihoon terus menumbuk prostatnya dengan gerakan kasar. Tapi jempol Jihoon tidak bergerak. Masih menahannya dari orgasme. Kali ini jari-jarinya yang lain memeluk penis Soonyoung. Meremasnya sedikit membuat Soonyoung berteriak. Berusaha menahan pelepasannya saat Jihoon terus memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Jihoon sendiri sudah dapat merasakan puncaknya. Dengan remasan terakhir pada penis Soonyoung ia berkata. 

"Keluarin!" Bisiknya di telinga Soonyoung. Membawa sengatan listrik pada seluruh tubuh Soonyoung. Dadanya membusung bersamaan dengan matanya yang berputar ke belakang kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang mengantarkannya pada orgasme hebat. Jihoon menyusul kemudian setelah miliknya diremas kuat oleh Soonyoung. 

Keduanya lalu terdiam lama. Menetralkan nafas dan mencoba turun dari orgasme. Jihoon perlahan keluar dari dalam Sooyoung. Menyebabkan cairannya perlahan keluar dari lubang Soonyoung. Jihoon mengambil tisu dari tempat tisu yang ditempel di dinding. Lalu perlahan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan di kaki dan lubang Soonyoung. 

"Ng?" Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang masih membersihkan paha dalamnya. 

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon. 

"Gak, tapi biasanya gak ada yang pernah kayak gini abis ngesex sama gue." Ujar Soonyoung. 

"Serius? Padahal after-care itu penting." Jihoon bangkit dan membuang tisu tadi pada tempat sampah. Soonyoung hanya menggumam. Lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Jihoon berlalu ke arah wastafel dimana barang-barangnya berada. Melihat kondisinya yang cukup berantakan pada cermin. Tiba-tiba menyesali keputusannya berganti baju. Karena sekarang ia sepertinya harus berganti lagi untuk memberi kuliah menggantikan dosennya. Tapi karena ia tidak membawa baju lain, jadi ia hanya merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Juga merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia kembali menyemprot parfum untuk menutupi bau sex yang menguar. 

"Mau?" Jihoon menyodorkan parfumnya begitu melihat Soonyoung yang menghampirinya. Soonyoung mengangguk kecil dan mengambil parfum tersebut lalu menyemprotkan ke tubuhnya. Setelahnya mengembalikan botol parfum tersebut dan berjalan melewati Jihoon. Berdiri di depan cermin dan sedikit merapikan pakaian juga rambutnya. 

"Makasih udah nolongin gue, Jihoon. Tadi juga gila banget. Gue gak pernah orgasme sampe seenak itu." Soonyoung tersenyum tipis pada Jihoon yang sedang memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. 

"Gak masalah. Gue juga dapet untung. Sampe ketemu lagi mungkin." Jihoon balas tersenyum sebelum pergi berlalu. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Soonyoung untuk mengisi kelas. Soonyoung terdiam sebentar di tempatnya setelah Jihoon berlalu. Berpikir apakah ia akan melanjutkan kelasnya yang tinggal 1 atau bolos dan pulang ke rumah. Karena sejujurnya, lubangnya saat ini sedikit nyeri karena Jihoon bermain agak kasar. Ia sengaja terlihat biasa saja di depan Jihoon. Saat masih bingung memutuskan, ia mendapat pesan dari Mingyu, sahabatnya. 

Minguk : Woi lu dimana? Kelas sekarang diajar sama asdosnya dosen park. Gabisa bolos lu kalo sama ni asdos! Ntar nilailu bisa kena c 

"Aish!" Soonyoung berdesis sebal. Lalu dengan sedikit pincang berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di pantatnya. 

Minguk : Buruan!! Asdosnya dah masuk kelas! Bisa mati lu telat 

Soonyoung mempercepat langkahnya. Mencoba mencapai kelasnya secepat mungkin. Meringis di tiap langkahnya merasakan lubangnya yang perih. Berhenti di depan pintu kelas dan mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu tersebut. Soonyoung membuka pintu tersebut dan mengintip ke dalam. 

"Maaf pak saya terlamba-" Baru saja mau memberi alasan, matanya bertemu mata Jihoon. Ia membeku di tempatnya. Sesaat suasana kelas berubah mencekam. Beberapa mahasiswa lain yang sudah pernah diajar Jihoon di kelas lain tentu mengetahui lelaki itu dikenal galak untuk ukuran asdos. Selain itu selalu menekankan alasan logis pada mahasiswanya. Kenapa mereka tidak masuk atau terlambat. Jihoon pernah membuat mahasiswanya mengaku bahwa ia terlambat karena baru saja pacaran. 

"Ma-maaf pak saya terlambat. Tadi dari kamar mandi, sakit perut." Soonyoung menjawab tergagap. Sedikit terintimidasi oleh tatapan Jihoon. Mahasiswa lain yang berada di kelas tersebut menahan nafas mereka. Aura mencekam menguar di kelas. Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang hanya diam saja. Dipikirnya Jihoon marah karena ia terlambat padahal tadi mereka sedang bersama dan Jihoon bisa sampai tepat waktu. Tapi melihat telinga Jihoon yang memerah membuat Soonyoung sadar. Bahwa Jihoon merasa malu mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. 

"Ya, duduk!" Ujar Jihoon pendek. Soonyoung membungkuk dan bergumam terima kasih sebelum berjalan. Kali ini tidak bisa untuk tidak pincang, karena cara berjalannya tadi. Jihoon meliriknya yang terpincang-pincang. 

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon memanggilnya. Soonyoung berhenti dan berbalik. 

"Y-ya?" 

"Temui saya setelah kelas!" Soonyoung mengangguk sebentar sebelum berjalan lagi dan duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Menurunkan pantatnya yang sakit perlahan. Pemandangan tersebut juga tidak luput dari mata Jihoon.

To be continued


End file.
